1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible vehicle having a roof movable between a closed position in which the roof covers the vehicle interior and a stored position in which the roof is stacked and stored in a storage compartment of the vehicle thereby exposing the vehicle interior.
2. Background Art
DE 10 2004 025 051 B4 describes a hardtop roof for a convertible vehicle. The roof includes front and rear roof parts. The rear roof part includes a rear window. The roof is movable between a closed position in which the roof parts cover the vehicle interior and a stored position in which the roof parts are arranged in a stack and stored in a storage compartment of the vehicle thereby exposing the vehicle interior. A kinematic system connects the rear window and the front roof part. The kinematic system is adjustable to move the rear window between a normal position in which the rear window lies within the rear roof part and an elevated position in which the rear window is raised above the front roof part. The latter configuration results in the roof being stacked for the stored position.
In the stacked roof package, the rear roof part lies at the bottom of the stack in an opposite orientation than its orientation in the closed roof position. The front roof part lies above the rear roof part and the rear window lies on the front roof part. A trunk lid of the vehicle closes the storage compartment. The trunk lid opens about a transversely extending swivel axis to enable the stacked roof to move into the storage compartment.
An inclined position of the rear roof part behind the vehicle seats beneath the rear window results in a storage space. A storage shelf covers the storage space. The storage shelf is either directly connected to the rear roof part to move therewith as described by DE 101 62 153 A1 or is connected via a kinematic system to either the roof or a vehicle body-side component. Known storage shelve arrangements limit the possibilities for compact stacking of the roof in the stored position or require a kinematic system.